The follow through
by AngelusLapsis
Summary: Bella y Edward han vivido dos años de feliz matrimonio, pero a su vida regresa Tanya Denali, primer amor de Edward, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella llega a sus vidas?
1. Prólogo

**_Bueno personas bonitas como muchos saben esta historia es de mi amigui del alma Nade quien por cosas del destino no va a poder terminarla. Desde un comienzo ambas la escribimos y hemos decidido pasarla a mi cuenta en lugar de la suya. Vamos ir haciendo algunas correcciones mientras volvemos a subirla._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es un original de NAM y AL_**

**_Prólogo_**

-Edward, me voy

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _ me voy…._

-¿Qué?- pregunté confuso

-Me voy- dijo simplemente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Sentí el fino toque de sus manos en mi rostro –Te amo, más que a mi vida pero…- vi como se cristalizaban sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos, antes de continuar tomo un poco de aire y acarició mi mejilla- Estás confundido amor, y a pesar de amarte como te amo no puedo con esto, no puedo estar contigo y sentir que vivo una mentira. Lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz…

-Bella yo soy feliz, mi felicidad es contigo- no me dejo continuar puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

\- No digo que no lo seas, pero estás confundido, si yo te diese toda esa felicidad que dices, el que ella hubiese regresado no marcaría un cambio en nosotros, quiero que seas feliz y necesitamos esto yo necesito tiempo para entender todo lo que está sucediendo y tú también lo necesitas para aclarar tus sentimiento y decidir qué es lo que realmente quieres- Me soltó y vi como se dirigía hacia la entrada de nuestro apartamento, quería gritarle que no se fuera, que no estaba confundido que la necesitaba más que a nada en mi vida, pero no podía no podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, antes de salir por la puerta se giro y me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar y salí tras ella, no podía dejar que se alejase de mí, la necesitaba tanto como al aire para respirar, llamé el elevador pero el tiempo que tardaba se me hizo eterno así que decidí bajar por las escaleras, corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron, solo rogaba poder alcanzarla.

En cuanto llegué a la entrada del edificio vi como se subía a un taxi y este se alejaba, busqué un taxi para seguirla pero el destino parecía no querer cooperar conmigo. Unos minutos después de mí búsqueda supe que era tarde... _ ella se había ido_.

Derrotado regresé a nuestro apartamento me dirigí a nuestra habitación y fue cuando vi sobre nuestra cama un sobre amarillo que tenía escrito sobre él con la hermosa caligrafía de mi esposa _Edward_, inmediatamente revise el interior…

Simplemente no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…


	2. Capítulo 1

**La dinámica será la siguiente, en cuanto termine de escribir el capítulo que sigue del capítulo especial de Charlie POV voy a subir el capítulo dos y así seguiré consecutivamente. **

**CAPÍTULO UNO **

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

El tiempo pasa, hora a hora y el dolor no disminuye ni un poco, todo se siente tan reciente, como si hubiese sido ayer…

Un día más, hace ochenta y nueve días ella se había marchado, sin dejar rastro alguno ¿Cómo era eso posible? Después de los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, ni ella ni su familia habían dejado rastro. Ni una pista que me dijera dónde podrían estar. Nada. Esa noche que la fui a buscar para fiesta de año nuevo que organizaban mis padres año con año, simplemente no estaba.

La busqué como desesperado por días inclusive fui a la policía, pero me negaron la ayuda, ya que al parecer no era una desaparición, simplemente la familia había decidido irse. Fue ahí después de una semana de buscarla como un loco que me di cuenta que fue algo premeditado y recordando nuestros encuentros anteriores a su huida fue que percaté que esos últimos días fueron una despedida. ¡Qué tonto fui! Todo ese tiempo estuvo diciéndome adiós y yo no lo noté.

Ella era mi todo, era con quien quería formar un hogar, una familia, envejecer juntos. Pero al parecer ella no lo quería. Fui un estúpido. Esa noche mi objetivo era pedir le matrimonio, aunque según mis padres ella no era la indicada para mí, yo sabía que sí lo era. La odio a pesar de ser lo que más amo en este mundo.

Mi familia dice que he cambiado, y quién no lo haría cuando pierde lo más importante en su mundo. Dicen que me he vuelto frío y cómo no, si ahora ya no tengo corazón, esa ingrata se lo llevó con su partida. Mi madre es la que más preocupa de todos, hace que mi hermana me arrastre a salidas a las que no deseo acudir, como en este momento.

–Ya te dije que no voy a salir con ustedes Alice.

–Vamos Ed, no puedes seguir así, mamá está muy preocupada, cree que puedes llegar a hacer una locura.

–Claro que puedo y cree que así seguiré, es mi vida Alice.

–Sí es tu vida, ya los has dicho antes, pero no estás solo Edward, nos tienes a mamá, a papá, a Jasper a Emmett, ¿Crees que no nos duele verte así? Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, aquel que se peleaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, aquel que me llamaba duende para molestarme, aquel que sonreía, lo extraño, sabes, y lo quiero de vuelta –Abracé a mi hermana entendía el daño que les estaba haciendo pero yo estaba roto y no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para remediarlo. Para tranquilidad de ella y de mi madre accedí a salir con ella y con los chicos, íbamos a ir a un café karaoke, New Moon era su nombre y era el lugar de moda.

Mi hermanita siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión con la ropa y siempre quiere elegir nuestros atuendos. Para verla sonreír dejé que lo hiciera.

Jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos, de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde la guardería y asistimos juntos a la escuela hasta la preparatoria, en la Universidad nos separamos ya que todos escogimos diferentes carreras. Jasper estaba estudiando psicología, Emmett sería abogado y yo me decidí por medicina. Nuestras universidades no estaban tan lejos pero aún así cada uno vivía en una ciudad diferente. Jasper viajaba casi cada fin de semana a visitar a Alice ya que eran pareja, cosa que no me agradó mucho al principio pero después de poner sobre advertencia a mi amigo lo acepté un poco más.

Llegamos al café cerca de las siete treinta, según me había comentado Allie el karaoke empezaba a las ocho pero el lugar se llenaba, cosa que dudaba ya que era jueves. Pero al entrar me di cuenta que mi pequeña hermana tenía razón, el lugar estaba a reventar y lo logramos encontrar mesa porque Alice tenía complejo de vidente y había hecho una reserva.

Los chicos ya nos estaban esperando cuando llegamos, al estar los cuatro ordenamos. El lugar no estaba mal estaba pintado en tonos oscuros, negro, purpura y rojo vino, lucía diferente pero bien, en las paredes había fotos en blanco y negro, de personas, del campo, de la Torre Eiffel, la Torre Tokio etc.

Algunas personas comenzaron a pasar a cantar, la mayoría no tenían una voz muy agraciada pero al parecer disfrutaban estar en el escenario. Al menos alguien lo disfrutaba. Me sentía fuera de lugar, realmente me quería marchar. No debía haber asistido.

Cuando me iba a despedir de los chicos una dulce voz llamó mi atención, era una chica castaña que estaba en el escenario, era delgada unos diez centímetros más baja que yo. Estaba usando un falda tableada a cuadros, medias negras, zapatos escolares junto con su blusa con el bordado, claro si mi vista no me fallaba, del colegio Saint Augustine.

No reconocí la canción que estaba interpretando ya que estaba en español, utilicé todos mis conocimientos del idioma, que eran no muy amplios, para tratar de entender lo que decía.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.(1)

Esos cuatro versos fue todo lo que entendí de la canción, esos simple cuatro versos me calaron el alma. Sentí como si me los estuviese cantando a mí. Sin saberlo esa pequeña extraña me estaba dando del alivio que necesitaba, un pequeñito rayo de luz en mi oscuridad.

No supe en qué momento terminó de cantar y se retiró, pero intenté buscarla con la mirada. Encontré a otros chicos usando el mismo uniforme que la castaña pero ella no estaba con ellos. Me disculpé con mi hermana y amigos, quienes no evitaron darme una mirada de preocupación, alegue que me encontraba cansado. Antes de irme decidí hacer una pequeña parada en el servicio de caballeros pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando iba entrando al pasillo y choqué con una pequeña figura. Era la castaña del escenario. Nos miramos por un momento, momento en el cual me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés.

–Bella –Le llamaron a lo lejos y fue en ese momento en el que perdimos el contacto visual, al menos sabía su nombre, aunque la probabilidad de volverla a ver era muy escasa.

–Disculpa –Me dijo y se fue con una chica de cabello negro.

Tan pronto desaparecieron de mi vista me fui a mi departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que era voz, aunque no había entendido mucho de la canción. Como desde hace un par de meses tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, decidí buscar en internet el fragmento de canción que pude entender. Google era muy útil.

Descubrí que la canción se llamaba "Entre mis brazos" interpretada por un dueto mexicano llamado Lu. Con ayuda del un traductor logré medio entender la canción, en pocas palabras trataba de una pareja donde ella le prometía que cuidaría su corazón que estaba seguro.

Una extraña me había dado las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento y se lo agradecía.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que habíamos ido al New Moon y me encontraba dando un paseo en un pequeño parque cerca de mi departamento, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, estaba en exámenes finales y el estrés me estaba matando. Estaba dando mi segunda vuelta al parque cuando una pequeña bola de pelos blanca me atacó, mordiendo la parte inferior de la pierna de mi pantalón. Me agaché para tomarlo en brazos y lo revisé, tenía un collar con una placa que decía Darcy y en la parte de atrás las letras IS. Lo observé y si mi memoria no me fallaba era un schnauzer y por su tamaño o era uno mini o un cachorro. Miré alrededor para intentar localizar a su dueño pero no vi a nadie, decidí que lo mejor era esperar ahí un rato para ver si alguien lo estaba buscando, en su defecto, tendría que poner carteles en el parque.

–Bien amigo, nos toca esperar a tu dueño un rato.

Nos sentamos en un banquita que estaba cerca. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuché una voz gritando el nombre del perro. Me levanté de mi lugar y la vi. Era la chica castaña de New Moon. En sus brazos llevaba otro perrito al parecer de la misma raza pero de color negro y se veía un poco angustiada.

Darcy saltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, no había duda que era suyo. La chica bajó al otro perrito y lo abrazó, diciéndole algo que no logré escuchar. Al parecer lo estaba regañando. Como si el perro entendiera. Darcy volvió a saltar de sus brazos y corrió de regreso a mí. La chica me vio y al parecer me reconoció como yo a ella, inmediatamente un dulce torno carmesí tiñó sus mejillas haciéndola lucir más linda aún.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos**

**Gracias a mi amiga Tomoyo por su apoyo (aunque ella decía que las dejase en suspenso) **

**Bella POV **

**A veces me preguntaba, cómo era que los chicos lograban convencerme de acompañarlos en sus salidas después de las clases, no era tan malas aunque prefería estar en casa leyendo que andar por ahí. Hoy por ejemplo habían decidido que iríamos al café New Moon, un lugar nuevo que estaba de moda. No entendía la necesidad de mis amigos por hacer lo mismo que los demás chicos. Todos asistíamos al Saint Augustine, el mejor colegio de la ciudad. Angela y Ben eran hijos de los dueños de la constructora C&amp;W y Mike era hijo del Decano de la universidad de New York. Bueno yo era hija de Charles Swan reconocido neurocirujano, con quien viví hasta los catorce ya que poco antes de que los cumpliera Renée la mujer que me llevó en el vientre por ocho meses y medio decidió aparecer después de habernos abandonado cuando yo tenía tres meses de vida. Y para no producirle problemas legales a papá puesto que alegaba que papá no era un buen padre y me dejaba sola gran parte del tiempo, que no había quien cuidase adecuadamente de mí, así que decidí irme con ella, claro no estuve muy feliz con la decisión, pero llegamos a un acuerdo puesto que el juez que llevaría el caso era amigo de Phill, su actual esposo, y daría el fallo a favor de ella, cosa que no deseaba ya que solicitaba mi guardia y custodia completa; papá no tenía como defendernos ya que nunca levantó una denuncia por abandono de hogar. Cada periodo vacacional lo pasaría con papá, así como cada día festivo, ese fue el trato al que llegamos. Realmente no me importaba pasar parte del día entre el vuelo de ciudad a ciudad y solo estar con él veinticuatro horas, lo importante era que lo veía. **

**Renée le exigía una vasta manutención a papá, pero él solo le entregaba directamente parte a ella, él pagaba directamente la colegiatura de la escuela, me depositaba dinero a mi cuenta personal para transporte, ropa, material escolar etc. Y solo le entregaba a Renée la parte proporcional de los víveres. Ella no estuvo muy feliz pero tuvo que aceptar porque si no hacía eso la amenazó exigiéndole cada recibo, incluso si un chicle me compraba tenía que demostrarlo. Y de eso han pasado casi cuatro años. No puedo esperar a cumplir dieciocho años y poder salirme de la casa de Renée, con quien nunca pude entablar una buena relación madre-hija. Lo más curioso fue el porqué de la situación, ella ni siquiera fue deseaba recuperarme, no, ese no fue su motivo, la razón fue que Phill iba a comenzar como entrenador de los Mets y claramente no se podía someter a un escándalo como lo era el hecho que su mujer hubiese abandonado a su única hija siendo ella una bebé, así que para ambos fue muy fácil llevarme. Así de ruin era esa mujer. Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a manejar la situación. **

**New Moon estaba lleno cuando llegamos, pero Mike logró que nos asignaran una mesa cerca del escenario. Ventajas de ser un alumno reconocido del St Augustine. Una mesera nos atendió inmediatamente, no necesitamos siquiera ver la carta ya que siempre ordenábamos lo mismo. Angela siempre pedía un frapeé de nutella acompañado de un crepe de cajeta, Ben pedía un cappuccino irlandés con cheesecake con mermelada de frambuesas, Mike un expreso con tora de chocolate y yo un cappuccino de vainilla con un crepe de nutella con nuez. Siempre pedíamos lo mismo y todo el tiempo terminábamos comiendo del plato de los demás. **

**No prestamos mucha atención cuando las personas comenzaron con el asunto del karaoke, estábamos hablando acerca de los exámenes finales que tendríamos dentro de tres semanas, aunque la graduación era a principios de junio teníamos que terminar todas las materias con bastante antelación para poder recibir nuestro certificado en fecha adecuada, también platicábamos acerca del baile de graduación que se llevaba a cabo el día de la ceremonia de entrega de certificados. La cual legaba después de una semana completa de festejos que incluían un desayuno con los profesores, un almuerzo con las familias de los alumnos, un día exclusivo para la premiación de los alumnos sobresalientes, un evento organizado por los alumnos de grados más bajos para darnos la despedida. No tenía intenciones de asistir al baile pero Ben y Angela sí, también Mike pero mi cobarde amigo no se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a la chica que le gustaba.**

**Jessica Stanley era la hija de un reconocido abogado de New York y era nuestra compañera de clase, era un chica rubia y bonita, también muy tímida y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba practicando tenis. Un par de veces me había tocado ser su compañera para algunos proyectos y era buena persona. Y Mike estaba coladito por ella desde hace unos meses pero el muy cobarde no le dirigía ni un hola.**

** Así que decidí que era momento de intervenir. **

** –¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta chicos?**

** –Suéltalo –Me dijo Ben **

** –¿Qué les parece si paso a cantar una canción y Mike invita a salir a Jessica? –Mike me miro con mala cara **

** –No me parece –Dijo mi amigo el rubio pero sabía que Angela y Ben me apoyarían **

** –Vamos Mike no seas cobarde, sabes cómo odia Bella cantar en público o qué ¿Te da miedo invitar a salir a Stanley?**

** –No, no es eso, es solo que no me parece justo, estamos con muchos desconocidos **

** –¿Qué te parece si para agregarle dificultad Bella canta una canción es español sin equivocarse?**

** –Bien pero yo escojo la canción**

**Revisamos qué canciones en español tenía, y vaya que corrí con suerte ya que al que escogió la lista de canciones parecía gustarle un grupo que a mí también. Mike escogió una canción titulada ****_entre mis brazos _****del dueto mexicano Lu. Presentarme enfrente de una audiencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte, una vez terminé vomitando en frente de todos, pero esta vez tendría que superar mi miedo, en primer lugar por ayudar a mi amigo y segundo me era necesario superar ese pequeño miedo porque sería la encargada del discurso de despedida y lo leería enfrente de mis treinta compañeros y sus familias. **

**Cuando vi a la audiencia estuve a punto de bajarme del escenario pero me sobrepuse e imaginé que solo estaban mis amigos. Esto último me ayudó demasiado pude terminar la canción sin mucha complicación pero al momento de escuchar los aplausos comencé a sentir que me hacía falta el aire y salí disparada hacia el baño. Ya en el servicio me arrojé agua a la cara para tranquilizarme un poco, tome un par de respiraciones profundas y salí en busca de mis amigos. **

**Estaba revisando mi celular ya que papá había dicho que hoy por la noche me llamaría para arreglar su estancia durante la semana de graduación. Iba tan distraída que choqué con alguien, al levantar mi vista me encontré con una visión de hombre, era alto, fornido; tenía un raro color de cabello castaño rojizo y unos profundos ojos verdes, aunque estos estaban opacados por unas oscuras ojeras. Por un momento me perdí en el verde de su mirada. **

** –Bella –Me llamó Angela haciéndome reaccionar **

** –Disculpa –Le dije al muchacho y fui al encuentro con mi amiga. Quien me había ido a buscar porque me tardé mucho en el servicio. **

**Al llegar a la mesa no dejé de recordarle a Mike que ahora tendría que cumplir con su parte del trato. Cerca de las diez de la noche nos fuimos del lugar, Mike me daría un aventón a casa mientras dejábamos a los tortolitos irse solos. **

**Renée nunca se ha preocupado por mis horarios, prácticamente podía hacer lo que desease y ella no diría nada, pero con Charlie era otra historia, a pesar que no vivíamos en la misma ciudad siempre le informa de mis movimientos. Todas las noches hablaba con él. Desde que era niña no había noche que no llegara del hospital para darme las buenas noches y arroparme, aún teniendo casi catorce años mi papá todas las noches lo hacía, era nuestro momento del día. Pero cuando me mudé con Renée lo cambiamos a llamadas. **

**Después de darme una ducha, llamé a papá. Platicamos un rato acerca de sus pacientes, de mis amigos y del hotel donde se quedaría para mi graduación, ya tenía todo absolutamente listo. Otro motivo por el cual no iría al baile era porque saliendo de la ceremonia tomaría un avión con Rumbo a París junto con mi papá y mi abuela Marie, quien vendría solamente para la ceremonia ya que ella vivía en Italia. Pasaríamos una semana en París, luego cuatro días en Barcelona, de ahí partiríamos a Londres y finalmente yo me quedaría el resto del verano con mi nonna. **

**Habían pasado unas semanas desde que habíamos ido al New Moon y mis exámenes estaban por comenzar, sí tres semanas de tortura. Al terminarlos solo quedaría ultimar detalles para la graduación. Debíamos seguir asistiendo al colegio porque todas las actividades extras que toábamos seguían siendo impartidas. Era un sábado por la mañana y decidí salir a dar un paseo con mis bebés. **

**Mis bebés eran una pareja de ****_schnauzer _****mini que mi papá me había regalado por las navidades. Eran un macho y una hembra, él se llamaba Darcy y era de color blanco, era la cosa más inquieta que alguna vez haya visto. Ella por su parte se llamaba Julieta, era de color café y era totalmente opuesta a Darcy, era muy tranquila. **

**Los cargué un rato por el parque, no quería que se cansaran muy pronto. Pero cuando los bajé no supe cómo demonios Darcy se zafó de su cadena y se fue corriendo. Obviamente la torpe de mi no lo pudo alcanzar y tuve que tomar a Julieta en mis brazos para buscarlo. **

**Comencé a dar de vueltas gritando su nombre hasta que vi al chico que había visto en New Moon con mi bebé, en cuanto Darcy escuchó mi voz vino corriendo a mí, lo abracé y claro que lo reprendí. Pero tan pronto como terminé de hablar Darcy corrió hacia el chico. **

**Tomé a Julieta y fui a su encuentro.**

** –Al parecer es tuyo ¿no?**

** –Sí, este pequeño travieso es mío, disculpa si te causó algún inconveniente**

** –No, se portó muy bien –Dijo mientras acariciaba a Darcy **

** –Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, déjame invitarte un helado para agradecerte**

** –No es necesario**

** –Insisto –Use los pucheros que solía hacerle a papá cuando no me dejaba salir con Rose**

**Bufó, pero al final terminó aceptando. Compré los helados en un carrito y nos sentamos en una banquita del parque, estuvimos platicando bastante rato. Descubrí que se llamaba Edward, que tenía veinte años y que estudiaba Medicina en la NYU*. A la hora del almuerzo nos despedimos. Me pareció un chico muy agradable pero muy probablemente no lo volvería a ver.**

**perdon por tardar tanto en publicar **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos**

**Edward POV**

**Le había prometido a mi mamá almorzar con ella ya que mi temporada de exámenes finales estaba cerca y no tenía tiempo para visitarla, y hoy era el día. Iría por ella a su boutique y después la llevaría a su restaurant favorito. **

**Hace tres semanas había visto por última vez a la chica del New Moon, después de que me pusiese una cara de perro a medio morir para obligarme a tomarme un helado y de platicar un rato con ella; charla en la cual había descubierto que se llamaba Isabella aunque prefería Bella, que estaba terminando sus estudios de nivel medio superior* y que sus perritos eran sus bebés. Platicamos de cosas triviales pero no he vuelto a saber de ella. **

**Cuando arribé a la boutique me lleve la sorpresa que prácticamente estaba vacía, cosa muy rara ya que siempre estaba llena de clientas, me adentré y no vi a ninguna de las empleadas. Estuve esperando un rato pero nadie apareció así que decidí buscar a mi madre en su oficina, la cual estaba al lado de la bodega, pasando los probadores. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al entrar al área donde las acompañantes de las clientas de mamá esperaban que las otras salieran para mostrarles su vestido. Ahí sentada estaba la chica que acompañaba a Bella el día del New Moon viendo una revista.**

** –Creo que éste es el adecuado Bella –Esa era la voz de mi madre **

** –No lo sé, es muy corto **

**Y en ese momento Bella apareció por un pequeño pasillo y con mi madre al lado. Estaba usando un vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era simple, si adornos o brillos. Ella se veía perfecta en él. **

**Cuando me vio ahí parado como estúpido se quedó congelada, mi madre también notó mi presencia y se acercó a saludarme, mientras Bella hacía que nada pasaba, mostrándole el modelo a su amiga.**

** –Mira hijo ellas son Angela Weber hija del copropietario de C&amp;W, la constructora –Me decía mientras nos acercábamos a saludarlas –Y ella es Isabella Swan, hija de Charles Swan – ¿Qué? ¿Ella hija del más importante neurocirujano de la época? Pero cómo podría yo saberlo si ella nunca mencionó su apellido. **

**Bella me sonrió y a mi madre también –Ya nos conocíamos Edward y yo, Esme.**

**Procedió a hacerle un pequeño resumen de nuestro encuentro en el parque, mientras Angela se media el vestido que al parecer mi madre había escogido para ella. **

** –Cambiando de tema, lo estuve platicando con Angela y creemos que es un vestido hermoso pero el color no me convence para el día ¿Podrías conseguirlo en azul más claro o tal vez en palo de rosa? Ya sabes como son el colegio. **

**Mi madre anotó los datos de Bella y acordaron una cita. Angela por su parte se llevó tres vestidos. Para mi suerte solo se estaba midiendo el último cuando llegue y tan pronto como Bella lo aprobó se fueron. **

**Mi madre dejó el lugar a cargo de su mano derecha y nos dirigimos al restaurante. **

**Después que nos ubicaron en una mesa y nos llevaron bebidas, empecé a interrogar a mi madre acerca de Bella. **

** –¿Cómo conociste a esas chicas mamá?**

** –Pues Charles y yo somos amigos, nuestros padres se conocieron el Forks, cuando tú eras pequeño solías jugar con la pequeña Isabella, pero ella prácticamente una bebé. Luego nosotros nos mudamos y él se quedó en Seattle con su madre y Bella, desde ahí les perdí el rastro hasta hace como un año que paseando por el supermercado me encontré con Charlie y Bella. **

** –¿Y dígame cómo es que me ocultó que conoce a mi ídolo de la neurocirugía? **

**Mi madre simplemente se rió de mí y cambió la conversación de rumbo. Dos horas más tarde de anécdotas de mi padre en los últimos días, nos íbamos del restaurante. Pasé a dejar a mamá a la tienda y me fui a terminar de estudiar para mis exámenes. **

**Dos semanas después, el día que Bella tenía la cita con mi madre para lo de su vestido, me presenté casualmente a la boutique pero para mi mala suerte ya había ido a recogerlo. Ese mismo día en la tarde Jasper me pidió que lo acompañase al aeropuerto, al parecer una prima suya llegaba a la ciudad. **

**Jasper me habló un poco de su prima al parecer su padre de Jazz y la mamá de ella son hermanos pero su tía se fue a vivir a Seattle cuando Rosalie, su prima, tenía como tres años. Ella era un año menor que nosotros , y eran pocas veces las que ellos se habían visto. **

**El avión de Rosalie debió aterrizar en el momento que ellos entraban al estacionamiento, así que tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar. **

**Veinte minutos después veíamos como salían los pasajeros hasta que una rubia despampánate apareció, era muy hermosa, alta, podría jurar que era una súper modelo. **

** –Es ella –Me dijo mi amigo; pero al parecer ella estaba buscando a alguien más. **

**Lo siguiente que vimos fue a una chica castaña abrazando a la prima de Jasper. Los dos nos miramos asombrados y nos acercamos a ellas. Cuando estuvimos más cerca noté que la chica castaña que abrazaba a la prima de Jazz era Bella.**

** –Rose –Llamó mi amigo y las dos chicas nos miraron con una expresión de sorpresa. **

** –No sabía que vendrías –Escupió la rubia **

** –Sí mamá me pidió que viniese. **

**La rubia negó con la cabeza –Le dije a la tía Agatha que no era necesario, Bella –Dijo señalándola –Iba a venir por mí y también le dije que me voy a quedar con ella –¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Al parecer la prima de mi mejor amigo es mejor amiga de esta niña con la que me he estado encontrando este tiempo. **

**Rosalie presentó a Bella y a Jasper, una vez más explicamos la manera por la cual nos conocimos y a la rubia le causó mucha risa. Ambas se despidieron de nosotros y nos dejaron como tontos en medio del aeropuerto. Después de unos cuantos reclamos de mi parte, Jasper y yo también nos fuimos.**

**Al final el viaje al aeropuerto fue en vano por una parte, ya que la prima de Jazz ya tenía planes y no lo fue porque pude ver a Bella de nuevo. **

**Las vacaciones llegaron pronto y el verano fue bastante aburrido, mi padre me dejó ayudarle en su consulta privada y durante las mañanas me dedicaba a dormir o a ayudar a mi madre un rato en la boutique, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Bella, pero no apareció durante las vacaciones. **

**Lo mejor que me pasó, fue enterarme que Charles Swan trabajaría en el mismo hospital que mi padre, pero él ingresaría hasta el final del verano, cuando yo ya tuviese clases de nuevo. **

**Así como llegaron, se fueron y ya era el primer día de mi último año de Universidad, el próximo estaría comenzando el internado y después la especialidad. Me causaba bastante mella pero por fin estaría realizando mi sueño. **

**Mis primeras clases eran teóricas y tenía un tiempo libre para tomar un refrigerio antes de ir a mis rotaciones clínicas. Estaba entrando a la cafetería del campus cuando un cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío. Ambos caímos al piso cuando abrí los ojos después de la caída vi una muy conocida melena castaña. Ella levanto la cabeza y nos quedamos mirando por un momento, como aquella vez en el New Moon. Ella reaccionó primero **

** –Disculpa, al parecer tú y yo nunca tendremos un encuentro normal –Soltó una risita nerviosa, miró su reloj y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo –Un gusto verte de nuevo, pero llego tarde a mi siguiente clase –Se despidió de mí con un movimiento de manos y se fue corriendo.**

**Me quedé como un tonto por un momento, pero tan pronto como pude me puse de pie. **

**Al parecer iba a ver más seguido a Bella.**

**Capitulo anterior cometí un error, Edward tiene un año más, sorry.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos**

**Bella POV **

Después de ir a buscar vestidos con Angela en la tienda de la amiga de papá y de mi raro encuentro con Edward, quien resultó ser hijo de Esme. Habíamos tenido días tranquilos, íbamos al colegio, no hacíamos nada más que platicar.

El día que me entregarían mi vestido, decidí recogerlo más temprano ya que Rose llegaba hoy, me sentía muy emocionada, no la había visto desde navidad, y me dijo que tenía grandes noticias que darme.

Rosalie es mi mejor amiga, en realidad yo la considero mi hermana, es tres años mayor que yo. Su madre trabaja en el mismo hospital que Charlie y al parecer ella también tenía las mismas dificultades que Charlie tenía cuando la nonna Marie se regresó a Italia y nos dejó solos. En esa época Charlie me llevaba de contrabando al hospital, pero me aburría mucho y me ponía a vagar por toda el área de cirugía, fue ahí donde conocí a Rose. Su mamá era enfermera en el área de quirófano. Desde que nos conocimos tuvimos una muy linda amistad. Después de eso yo esperaba con ansias ir al hospital y poder platicar con Rose, ella me entendía.

En cuanto tuvimos edad suficiente para quedarnos solas en casa, nos quedábamos juntas para tranquilidad de nuestros padres.

Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando Abigail, su madre, y Charlie nos confesaron que tenían una relación. Todo eso ocurrió justo antes que Renée me llevara. Rose y yo estuvimos muy felices por ambos, Abby la había pasado mal, el padre biológico de Rose, la había dejado en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, después pasó por el desprecio de su padre al decidir tener a su bebé y tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma, mantener a su bebé ya que tenía dieciséis años cuando Rose nació. Abby, sin contar a mi nonna, ha sido lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre real, ella se ha ganado mi cariño, mi respeto, se ha ganado que le llame mamá, así como Rose le llama papá a Charlie.

El avión de Rose llegaba hoy por la tarde e iba a recogerla yo. Estuve esperando cerca de media hora, hasta que su melena rubia asomó por la puerta.

Corrí a abrazar a mi hermana, la había extrañado tanto.

–Te extrañé Rosie osie

–Yo también Isabella bolita

Nos habíamos puesto esos motes desde niñas y aún los seguíamos usando.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward y el primo de Rose en el aeropuerto, al parecer la tía de Rose le había pedido que la recogiese. Pero mi amiga había dicho que no era necesario, se quedaría conmigo en casa de Renée.

Terminamos contando cómo nos habíamos conocido Edward y yo y luego nos despedimos. El trayecto a la casa Rose me contó de sus aventuras en la universidad, ella estudiaba leyes en la UCLA, y tenía muchas cosas interesantes que contar.

Rose se instaló en mi habitación, para qué tenerla en otro lugar si siempre que nos quedábamos solas, dormíamos en el mismo lugar. Tan pronto terminó de desempacar, bajé por bocadillos y bebidas a la cocina y nos pusimos a platicar.

–No puedo creer que la patosa Bella haga de las suyas en lugares como el New Moon, creí que habíamos logrado disminuir tu patosidad en público.

Le aventé una almohada –Cállate, fue un accidente él se me atravesó.

–Sí claro, como si no te conociese lo suficiente.

Hice un puchero, mi hermana siempre se burlaba de mi torpeza y falta de equilibrio –Bueno ya, hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué eso tan importante que querías decirme?

–Papá me contó que alguien fue aceptada en la NYU –Asentí –Y bueno, como extraño mucho molestarte, hice todos los arreglos necesarios para trasladarme y terminar la carrera en la NYU

El grito que salió de mí, debió haber sido escuchado en todo el vecindario. ¡No lo podía creer! Mi hermana vendría a vivir muy cerca de mí.

La abracé tan fuerte que creo le saqué el aire. Cuando la solté comenzamos a reír como tontas por un gran rato. Y nos volvimos a abrazar, solo que esta vez no tan efusivamente.

Los días que faltaban para la fecha de la graduación pasaron muy rápido. Rose, me acompañó a cada evento, nuestros padres llegarían el miércoles por la tarde y mi nonna también, pero ellos se hospedarían en un hotel. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerlos a todo ahí, los había extrañado mucho. Amaba a mi familia.

Todos los eventos fueron extremadamente aburridos. Ninguno valió la asistencia. El día que Charlie llegó con Abby, nos dieron la grata noticia que ella y Rose viajarían con nosotros. Eran nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

El viernes fue la ceremonia oficial y tan pronto como salimos del colegio fuimos a recoger nuestras maletas para el check-in en el aeropuerto.

Estábamos tomando un café mientras esperábamos que llamaran para abordar.

–Bueno niñas, hay algo que Abby y yo queremos decirles.

Rose y yo los miramos con interrogante, esperando que siguieran con lo fuese que tuvieran que decirnos.

–Bueno Charlie y yo, por fin decidimos casarnos.

Rose y yo los abrazamos emocionadas con la mejor noticia hasta el momento. Mi nonna también estaba my contenta, ella siempre dijo que Renée no era la adecuada para papá; y quería a Rose tanto como a mí.

Al final los planes se modificaron un poco y terminamos yendo a París, luego fuimos a Italia, donde la nonna Marie nos sorprendió, ya que había hecho los arreglos necesarios para una pequeña boda para papá y mamá.

Los días anteriores habíamos platicado con mamá, para saber qué tipo de boda quería, coincidía con Charlie queriendo algo íntimo, donde estuviésemos nosotros cuatro que éramos quienes importaban, pero de hablarlo a que la nonna hiciera eso había un abismo muy grande.

La ceremonia fue pequeña pero muy emotiva. Rose, la nonna y yo terminamos llorando. Gracias al cielo papá no se había casado con Renée por la iglesia, solo lo habían hecho por lo civil, y con Abby papá se casó por la iglesia y cuando estuviésemos todos de regreso lo harían por el civil.

Al final decidimos no acompañarlos a las islas griegas, así podrían tener un luna de miel. Nosotras nos quedaríamos con la nonna en su casa de La Toscana.

De pequeña solía pasar los veranos con la nonna acá en Italia, tres meses de no hacer nada más que pasear por el campo y jugar en sus hortalizas. En uno de mis paseos conocí a Alec, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, sin contar a Rose claro está, nos pasábamos todo el día juntos. Lo más gracioso era que su familia era la familia vecina de la nonna y nunca antes lo había visto.

Juntos forjamos una linda amistad, que hace par de años dejó de serlo, él y yo cada vez que venía intentábamos mantener una relación de tipo romántica pero todo se iba al caño cuando yo regresaba con papá.

Alec fue mi primer todo. Mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer susto con un retraso. Pero simplemente el destino se empeñaba en que no tuviésemos nada más que una linda amistad.

Así que así era como nos manteníamos, como amigos, algunas veces pasábamos la barrera física pero seguíamos siendo los mismos, el me contaba todo acerca de sus novias y yo de mis intentos fallidos de tener una relación romántica con alguien, era muy mala para eso.

Las cuatro semanas que pasamos con la nonna, ella se empeñó en enseñarle a cocinar a Rose, ya que lo hacía fatal, varias veces nos habíamos intoxicado con sus comida. Por mi parte hice lo mismo, salir a pasear, llevando a mis bebés conmigo, pasar el rato con Alec, ir al centro. Visitar las ciudades aledañas. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Papá y mamá, quien oficialmente ya era mi mamá, regresaron de su viaje y vistamos Barcelona por dos semanas. Ahí fue donde nos dieron la mejor noticia de la vida.

El contrato de papá había terminado y ya tenía un trabajo en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, mamá también había conseguido una plaza ahí. Y al parecer ese par ya tenía todo planeado ya que antes de salir al viaje habían comprado una casa, que estaría completamente acondicionada para nuestro regreso. El único impedimento que tenía era que aún no había cumplido los dieciocho años y no me podía salir tan fácil de casa de Renée pero estoy que podría aguantar un mes más ahí.

Hoy era mi primer día de clases, hace tres semanas habíamos regresado de nuestro eurotour, Rose y nuestros padres ya estaban totalmente instalados en la casa, solo faltaba yo pero aún faltaban dos semanas para mi cumpleaños. Pero eso no había sido impedimento para que, muy discretamente, sacara poco a poco mis cosas de la casa de Renée. Planeaba dejar su casa al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños.

Rose había pasado por mí, para irnos juntas a la universidad. Nuestras facultades no estaban tan separadas.

Como nuestros horarios no coincidían en casi ninguna hora, cada una almorzaría por su cuenta. Y como ese día me había quedado dormida, no tuve tiempo de hacerme algo para almorzar, así que tuve que ir a la cafetería a comprar alimentos de dudoso origen. Compré un emparedado, empacado al vacío, unas galletas de avena y un jugo. Me encontré con algunos excompañeros de Saint Augustine y me puse a platicar con ellos, se me fue un poco la noción del tiempo, y cuando me di cuenta de la hora, apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a mi siguiente clase.

Iba saliendo de la cafetería cuando choque con alguien, fue tan fuerte el impacto que ambos terminamos en el piso. Levanté la vista para ver quien había sido mi víctima esta vez y para mi sorpresa no era nadie más que ese chico de cabellos cobrizos. Por un momento me perdí en el verde de sus ojos, pero recordé que llegaría tarde a clase.

–Disculpa, al parecer tú y yo nunca tendremos un encuentro normal –Le dije soltando una risita nerviosa, mire mi reloj; maldición si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a clase, y me levanté lo más rápido que pude –Un gusto verte de nuevo, pero llego tarde a mi siguiente clase –Me despedí con un movimiento de manos y me fui corriendo.

Nunca creí encontrarlo acá, al parecer este chico era mi karma.


End file.
